If someone else was shot
by Fairytoto1
Summary: King Clarkson, And Maxon weren't shot the day of the engagement. Amberley was. This is a one-shot of how Clarkson would take the news
1. Chapter 1

_King Clarkson P.O.V_

" No! Amberley, Amberly please come back to me" I say through my tears. I bolt to the nearest safe room with my dear and unconscious wife in my arms. " help her." I yelled at a doctor in the safe room. He goest to work on Amberley.

I sit and begin to rethink what happened today. Maxon was going to announce his engagement. Everyone was pretty sure who was going to win. Even I. I might hate America, but even I knew that night who my sons wife was going to be. Then Maxon, I don't know what happened but, he didn't like America. He was going to propose to Kriss. And then... the rebel alarm blared, Celeste was shot. And so was my Amberley.

I look around the safe room. Some foreign dimplomats. Visiting royals, Advisors, and some of the selected. Wait... no that can't be right. I scan the room again. Maxon is not here. Oh god. After Amberley, I can't lose him to. My family could be destroyed today.

As soon as I get the All clear from the guards, I follow the doctors and Amberley to the hospital. When I get there I hear frantic voices. And I see Amberleys heart stop. No. She is my everything. My one and only true love. We have go through the ups and downs, but she was always there. And now those rebels might have taken one of the best, most gracious, generous, human on earth.

I flip through our memories before choosing one tor relive.I remember the night when Maxon was born.

 _( flashback)_

" your majesty" a maid says coming up to me. I nod before she continues.

" the queen has went into labor." Oh. It finally happened. My Amberley is going to have the child she has always wanted.

" please inform the doctor that I will be right there." I say. I quickly grab a camera and the notebook of baby names I created. I stride down to the hospital wing.

I have been sitting in this seat for 3 hours. Every time I hear a whimper of pain or a scream come out of the room, my body tenses. Afraid for my wife. And that our son will have the same fate as me and Amberlys previous attempts at a baby. After a few more minutes a nurse comes out.

" you may see her now" she says smiling.

" and the baby?" I question.

" absolutely perfect, healthy and fat." The nurse says her smile broadening.

I go in and see Amberly on the bed. Holding a small blue bundle.

" is that..." I ask nervously.

Amberly nods. I cautiously pick up the small bundle. I look inside and se small brown eyes. And a little tuft of honey blonde hair. " maxon calix Schreave" I whisper.

" what was that?" Amberley asks.

" Maxon Calix Schreave." I say. Amberly mouthed the words and nods. That's his name. Easy as that.

 _( end of flash back)_

I have been a terrible father to my little boy. There are somethings I never should have done. He will never love me. And I didn't love him.. All he wanted was acceptance and maybe a bit of love. Even on a good day, I can't say I did more than tolerate him. Maybe when he was younger. But not since he turned 11. Since that awful night. I dislocated my own sons shoulder and caned him. I have been such an idiot. The tears start to roll down my face.

" father?" I hear a small voice say.

" oh, maxon" I say embracing him. I put my cheek against his head and teras roll onto his head.

" is Mother alright?" He asks looking worried.

" Maxon, her heart stopped."

Maxon pauses for a moment. Then something seems to click. " Mother is dead." He says bawling.

" no, Maxon. She is strong. The doctors can bring her back." I whisper

" promise" maxon asks. His eyes shining.

" I can't promise that Maxon, but we can hope." He nods and sits down. I sit next to him and he buries his face in my side. Fir once I don't yell at him or give him some lecture about princely posture. I just hold him.

" your majesty, the queen survived." A nurse tells me. Thank goodness. Maxon smiles at me. I hold him and say " we hoped"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

 **this was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided to make it a three-shot veacause of all the positive support I received.**

 **The story should be finished by July 9th because I am going to camp and would like to have the story done by then. If I decide to continue after it the next chapters won't be up till August at the earliest.**


End file.
